In a sound generating apparatus that generates sound by transmitting vibration of a vibrator to a vibration plate (or diaphragm), according to a conventional method of attaching the vibrator to the vibration plate, fine screw threads are used as shown in FIG. 1. A female fine screw thread portion 61 provided on a coupler 6 is screwed approximately three turns with a male fine screw thread portion 71, whereby the coupler 6 is fixed to the bracket 7. With the screw coupling force, the coupler 6 and the bracket 7 are kept in close contact with each other, so that vibration of the vibrator can be transmitted to the vibration plate with high efficiency.
As an alternative to attachment using fine screw threads, a method of attaching a vibrator to a vibration plate using elastically deformable projections engaging with each other has been known (see Patent Document 1 referred to below).
As a method of attaching a finished speaker to a vehicle, which is different from attaching a vibrator to a vibration plate to finish a speaker first, there is a method of attaching a general cone speaker to a vehicle by bringing the speaker into contact with a bracket and then fixing it by sliding it (see Patent Documents 2 to 5 listed below).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-20462
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-116190
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-154899
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-6155
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-266424